The Arrangement
by h-kunamatata
Summary: What would you do if you found out you had an arranged marriage with your best friend since the age of 2? What would you do if you just found out and your wedding is next week? Well this is how Jack and Kim got through this. Kick. ON HIATUS!
1. The Arrangement

**The Arrangement. **

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another story! I only have one other story to update, so what they hey, just start another one! Anyways, The Arrangement is basically about Kim & Jack finding out that they have an arranged marriage. Their parents had arranged a marriage for them, and they have to learn to live together. So that they get used to it, their parents buy them a house and they live a lifestyle together. Sorry for a long authors note. But just so you get it! Enjoy loves xoxoxoxo **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it! ****  
**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was at the Dojo with the gang, Kim, Eddie, Milton and Jerry. They were all watching me and Kim spar. I don't get why, but I assume their betting whos gonna win again. They usually have bets about me and Kim. The most common one was about me and Kim dating.

I chuckled. I wish.

Kim flipped me. Ugh, that isn't a good feeling. I moaned in pain. Note to self: Never talk to self while sparring.

"YES I WON THIS TIME!" Kim squealed jumping like a little child. She didn't notice that I was there and she tripped over me.

"Urghhhh." She said in pain. I winced when she fell on me.

"Jack, Kim?" My dad's eyes widened. We were in an awkward position. I don't blame him for being surprised. I never noticed he came in here. Kim scrambled around as she got up. She smiled and outstretched her arm.

"Hi Mr. Anderson." Kim said.

"Hello Kim." He said back. He looked anxious to tell us something.

"Mr. Anderson? Is there anything wrong?" Rudy asked worriedly afraid to loose his best student. My dad laughed and shook hands with Rudy.

"Please, call me George. And no, there isn't anything wrong. I just need to tell something to Jack and Kim." He assured Rudy. Rudy sighed and relief.

"so dad? What do you need to tell us?" I asked.

"Its private." My dad lowered his tone. He never usually does that.

"Come on, anything you can tell me and Kim you can tell in front of our friends." I laughed. He smiled with a look that said "You might regret this after".

"Okay, Well. You and Kim have an arranged marriage." He said laughing at our faces.

"wait wait wait I'm confused" Jerry said looking around.

"It was all in the sentence Jerry. How could you be confused." Milton sighed. He also looked equally surprised as me and Kim.

"Yo, we were all betting for them to date, but now that their getting married, I think we can score some bigger bucks with this!" Eddie grinned. I don't understand. How could they be so sure about this? Was this a joke? I bet it was. Wait… why were we getting married? I'm more confused than Jerry. And that's really bad. I glanced at Kim. She just blinked. She looked surprised and more surprised..

"Wait.. Dad, come on, jokes like this? That's low!" I laughed again but a bit

more nervously.

"No son, This arrangement has been made ever since you both were 2!" He said as if I was stupid. Which, I was not.

"But… I'm not ready.." Kim stammered. She fiddled with her thumbs.

"The wedding is in a week. That'll be enough time right Kimberly?" My dad said looking at her grinning. She flinched at the sound of "Kimberly."

She just twitched. My dad continued. "You and Jack will be living together, not far from here. We just want you to get used to the fact about living together with parents." Now it was my turn to finch.

"So… Its in a week…?" I asked quietly. This is going to be awkward. My dad nodded smiling brightly.

"Welcome to the family Kim. Kimberly Anne Crawford- Anderson." My dad cheered and wrapped an arm around me and Kim.

Awh Fuck.

* * *

**LOL. Well that's the end of the first chapter. Its so short. Meh. The next chapter of "The Game" will be posted tonight. If you haven't read it, go check it out! Hmm.. Kim Anderson. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it? **

**Anyways, till the next chapter! Review! :) ****  
**


	2. It's what a gentleman should do!

**The arrangement - Chapter 2 - It's what a gentleman should do! **

**A/N: Hey guys! Samantha is baaaaack! Wow 18 reviews? You guys rock my world! Like, so much. This chapter isn't going to be much, its just going to be like an intro of Kim and Jack's new life. I'm so sorry for updating late too. I have back to school stuff and stories to be taken care of. Also, check out my new story- 'Nothing Matters' **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. **

**Kim's POV**

* * *

I stood there in disbelief at what Jack's dad said. I tried to process it all through my mind. I'm going to get married… at the age of 16... My wedding is in a week… and I'm getting married to Jack Anderson?

"This is all just a dream right?" I chuckled nervously scratching my head awkwardly. Jack's dad shook his head and just pulled me into a tighter hug.

"Awh, Kimmy dreams about me?" Jack smirked.

"Not the time Anderson." I hissed at him replaying the events in my head again.

"Your wish is my command Mrs. Anderson." Jack joked. My eye twitched. How could he be so calm about this?

"Keep it coming guys this is great!" Eddie said giving us a thumbs up.

"THAT'S IT!" I screeched pouncing myself onto Eddie but Jack held me back. I threw him a glare as Jack just tightened his grip on me.

"To the married couple!" Jerry yelled throwing popcorn up in the air. Eddie snatched the popcorn bag and finished eating it.

"Their engaged, not married you dimwit." Milton retorted.

"Calm brochacho, I just get a bit confused at times." Jerry said as everyone rolled their eyes at "a bit". Rudy went and gotten a broom and threw it to Jerry who ducked.

"Your cleaning that up, not me." Rude said nonchalantly. Mr. Anderson cleared his throat and the room became quiet. He checked his watch and spoke up.

"I believe karate practice is over. Come with me Jack and Kim." Mr. Anderson said pulling us out of the dojo. He didn't even give us the chance to change, but I decided not to say anything. As long as nothing got on my gi.

We walked to the parking lot and we had walked to the Anderson's car. Jack's dad got in and me and Jack took separate sides of the car.

"Ah ah ah!" jack's dad tutted to me as I opened the car. He got out and shut my open- now closed door and ushered me towards Jack's door.

Jack sighed and opened his door wide motioning me to come in. I gave him a thankful smile and buckled up.

"Now that wasn't so hard wasn't it?" Mr. Anderson smiled.

"I could've opened the door by myself, sir." I tried to say as politely as I could. He looked at the rearview and cracked a full on smile.

"But it's what a gentleman should do!" Jacks dad beamed through the rearview mirror. I laughed silently and saw Jack's dad pull up to a cute 2-storey home. I shot Jack a confused look and he just shrugged. I opened the door and got out.

"Luckily your dad didn't catch that." I whispered and jack wiped the imaginery sweat off his head. I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder playfully.

"But I heard it, remember 'gentleman' Jack!" Jacks dad mused with his hands both resting on our shoulders. We both gasped.

"Your dad must be a ninja." I whispered to Jack. He threw his head back and laughed. Damn was that boy cute. Wait did I call Jack cute? I shook my head at myself, brushing the thought out of my mind. If that was possible.

Jack's dad opened the door and we took a step inside. I looked around shocked. This place was beautiful.

"It seems like your trying to throw me out the house early, Dad." Jack said amused.

" …" I stammered at the sight. What? It basically looked like my dream house!

"Please call me George." He said warmly. I stepped a bit more farther into the house looking around. The house looked modern and ws decorated with some new things, some of my things and some of Jack's things.

"Welcome to your new home!" George exclaimed happily.

"What?!" Jack and I screamed at the same time.

"Well it would be odd for a married couple to still be living with their parents and living away from each other…" George babbled. Jack shot him a look and he got to the point.

"So, we, as in me and Kim's parents decided to buy you a house!" He said happily sitting down on the couch, or should I say, Jack and I's couch.

"What? Aren't you going to look around or something?" George said switching on the TV.

* * *

**A/N: I had no idea how to end that, lol. The next chapter will of 'The Game' will be posted probably on Sunday or Saturday. I know I said I would probably post it today, but I woke up at 12. Btw, If you haven't read The Game, go check it out! (: Bye loves! Review xoxo **


End file.
